


Pasado, presente y futuro

by SumaLatina



Category: La Llamada
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumaLatina/pseuds/SumaLatina
Summary: ¡Hola! :) Siento mucho haber tardado en publicar algo nuevo. Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios. Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia también.P.D.: Es tuyo <3





	Pasado, presente y futuro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :) Siento mucho haber tardado en publicar algo nuevo. Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios. Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia también.
> 
> P.D.: Es tuyo <3

Susana se despertó con el olor a comida y café recién hecho. Se giró en la cama, extendiendo el brazo en busca de Milagros, pero estaba sola. Cogió el móvil para comprobar la hora, no era tan tarde como pensaba. Le costó levantarse de la cama, pero el hambre y las ganas de saber dónde estaba Milagros le animaron a hacerlo. Con solo su camiseta XXL, se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a la otra chica. Milagros estaba haciendo el desayuno, en pijama y totalmente despeinada, sin percatarse de que su novia la estaba observando. Susana no pudo evitar sonreír ante la estampa.

Susana se le acercó por la espalda y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla. “Huele muy bien… ¿Qué haces?”, le comentó Susana al oído. Milagros ni siquiera se asustó al sentir a la otra chica, simplemente se reclinó hacia ella y le sonrió. “Buenos días, dormilona. Te estoy preparando un desayuno muy rico, que tienes que comer más y no todas las porquerías esas que comes todos los días”, contestó Milagros.  
“A ver, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de no engordar? ¿Me explicas? Ya sabes que estoy intentando comer mejor. Además, no todo lo que como es malo… ¿No?”, dijo Susana terminando con un tono insinuante.  
“Eh… Bueno, no, a veces comes sano, pero gracias a mí”, contestó Milagros.  
“Totalmente gracias a ti…”, Susana se rió al ver como la otra no había pillado la insinuación. “Bueno, ¿qué has preparado entonces? Huele muy bien”.  
“Toma, reina, que aproveche”, dijo Milagros ofreciéndole el plato con el desayuno y dándole un beso en la cabeza.  
Ambas empezaron a desayunar, Susana se moría de hambre así que tardó medio segundo en atacar al plato, mientras que Milagros se tomó su tiempo. “Mmmm… Esto está que te cagas, cari”, dijo Susana devorando la comida.  
“¿Sí? ¿Te gusta? No es nada de alta cocina ni nada de eso… Pero me alegro que te guste”, contestó Milagros mientras observaba feliz a Susana comer.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, se quedaron un rato de relax en el sofá, disfrutando de la compañía la una de la otra. Susana estaba sentada prácticamente encima de Milagros y aunque ésta última estaba intentando leer algo, le era imposible con la otra encima atacándole a besos. “Su-Susana… Así no puedo hacer nada, eh”, intentó Milagros sonar enfadada (fallando estrepitosamente).  
“¿Por qué? ¿Te estoy distrayendo? Puedo parar si quieres…”, dijo Susana perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.  
“Eeeh… Bueno, si… Si total, puedo leer esto en otro momento”, Milagros se rindió.  
Estuvieron un buen rato más remoloneando en el sofá, pero tenían que salir a la calle y hacer cosas de gente responsable.

Milagros se había dejado convencer y Susana era quien estaba conduciendo de camino al supermercado. “Susana, ¡Susana! ¡Que-Que le vas a dar al de alante y vamos a tener un disgusto! Si es que no tenía que haber cedido…”, dijo Milagros desde el asiento del copiloto.  
“Si hubieras conducido tú, no llegamos ni para comprar la cena, Milagros. Relájate, que yo controlo. ¿Nos hemos matado alguna vez? No, ¿verdad? Pues ya está”, le contestó Susana.  
“Eh… Hazme el favor de mirar para adelante. ¡SUSANA!”, gritó Milagros ante el frenazo que tuvo que dar Susana en una rotonda para no darle a otro coche.  
“¿¡Es que nos ves por dónde vas!?”, gritó Susana al otro coche. “No me mires así, Milagros, que no ha sido mi culpa”, dijo más tranquila.  
Les había costado pero por fin estaban en el supermercado. Cada vez que iban a hacer la compra juntas, Milagros se desesperaba porque todo lo que Susana quería comprar era comida basura y decirle que no era una batalla perdida. “Milagros, oye, que es Sábado, no pasa nada por un día que compremos unas patatas fritas y unas gominolas. Anda…”, le pidió Susana.  
“Sus… No me mires así, eh, es jugar sucio. Mejor vamos a elegir qué vamos a comer”, intentó resistirse Milagros.  
“Pero Mila…”, comenzó Susana a quejarse pero se le ocurrió una idea. “Venga, si me dejas hacer a mí la comida hoy, compramos lo que tú quieras”.  
“¿Tú? Pero si tú no sabes cocinar…”, dijo Milagros extrañada.   
“¡Pero bueno! A ver, no me voy a presentar a Master Chef pero sé hacer cosas”, replicó Susana.  
Milagros se echó a reír al ver a Susana ofendida. “Bueno, y… Que... ¿Qué quieres hacer? Dime”.  
Susana estaba totalmente convencida de que quería sorprender a Milagros en la cocina por una vez en la vida. Sabía que era un desastre pero ¿cómo de difícil podía ser? Seguro que poniéndole ganas y con internet, le iba a salir algo decente… O eso pensó ella.

Milagros estaba en la habitación temiendo el desastre que esto podía ser. Solo oía a Susana cacharrear y jurar en todos los idiomas, pero no olía a quemado... Así que de momento, era un logro. “Susana, ¿te ayudo con algo? Puedo ir preparando la mesa o ayudarte a terminar”, gritó Milagros.  
“¡Todo controlado! Está casi, en nada te vas a chupar los dedos, ya te lo digo”, contestó Susana desde la cocina.  
Entre que no había tenido mucho tiempo para cocinar y que no quería cagarla a lo grande, había optado por cocinar pasta pero con una salsa especial. Lo que más le preocupaba era si le iba a gustar a su novia, al fin y al cabo ella era la única razón por la que se había puesto a cocinar. Milagros es la que siempre cocina y Susana quería tener un detalle con ella. Fue a buscarla a la habitación. “Ya está todo listo para que deguste la especialidad de la Chef Romero”, dijo Susana asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.  
Se sentaron a la mesa y Susana no podía quitar la mirada de la morena esperando una respuesta. “Bueno, ¿y? ¿Qué te parece?”, preguntó nerviosa ante el primer bocado.  
Milagros sabía las ganas y el esfuerzo que había hecho Susana y no quería decirle nada malo. “Bueno… Eh… Está… ¿Qué es lo que lleva? ¿Le has echado pimienta negra? ¿Tomillo? Le-le estoy sacando un sabor a… No consigo adivinarlo”, contestó Milagros intentando desviar el tema un poco.  
“Un asco, ¿no? Si es que ya lo sabía, no sé para qué me meto en estas movidas… Que no pasa nada, puedes decírmelo”, dijo rápidamente Susana.  
“No... ¡No, no! No está tan mal, Sus. Que… Que para ser la primera vez está bien. La salsa a lo mejor podría…”, intentó Milagros animar a su novia.  
“Milagros, que no hace falta que mientas, que ya sé que es una mierda. No pasa nada. A otra cosa. No se me iba a dar todo bien…”, contestó Susana intentando sonar como si no pasara nada, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado sorprender a Milagros.  
Terminaron de comerse la pasta, no era lo mejor que habían probado pero realmente se podía comer, haciendo un esfuerzo importante. A pesar de eso, a Susana se le pasó en seguida el disgustó haciendo una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo: echarse la siesta en el sofá en brazos de Milagros. Le encanta quedarse dormida en el pecho de la morena mientras escucha su respiración, y Milagros adora pasar las horas abrazándola.

Había decidido ir a dar una vuelta antes de cenar, les apetecía un plan tranquilo pero querían tomar un poco el aire. Milagros nunca había imaginado que iba a ir tan cómoda de la mano de una mujer por la calle, pero sentir la mano de Susana junto a la suya hacía que nada más le importase. Susana era como una niña pequeña, se paraba en todos los escaparates y lo comentaba todo. A veces, jugaban a imaginarse la vida de la gente que pasaba a su lado y siempre acababan riendo porque sabían que nadie llegaría a imaginar su historia.

Estaban volviendo para casa cuando, de repente, Milagros se paró en seco. Su cara era un poema, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. “¿Milagros? ¿Milagros, pasa algo? ¿Mi amor?”, preguntó Susana preocupada al verla.  
Susana vio que estaba mirando fijamente hacia algo y cuando se giró para ver qué era, se dio cuenta de que había otra chica en frente con la misma expresión. Milagros todavía no había dicho ni palabra, pero comenzó a avanzar hasta que se encontraron con la chica misteriosa.  
“No estaba segura de que fueras tú, ha pasado mucho tiempo”, dijo Milagros.  
“Mucho… ¿10 años? ¿Más?”, contestó la otra chica. “No esperaba encontrarte por la calle… Así”.  
“Ya, bueno… Una larga historia. ¿Có-Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va?”, preguntó Milagros ante la atenta mirada de Susana, quien todavía no entendía qué estaba pasando.  
“Bien, bien. Ya sabes, como siempre por casa. ¿Y tú? Pensaba que… La última noticia que tenía sobre ti era que te habías metido a monja”.  
“Ha… Sí, han cambiado un poco las cosas. Colgué el hábito hace unos meses, resulta que al final no era lo mío…”, contestó Milagros.  
Ambas se quedaron mirándose un instante. “Aaaaam… Hola. No quiero interrumpiros, solo quería presentarme”, Susana rompió el silencio que se había formado. “Soy Susana, ¿y tú eres…?”, preguntó mirando a la chica misteriosa.  
“Eh... Sí, claro, perdón. Qué tonta. Susana, ésta es Clara. Clara, ésta es Susana”, dijo Milagros claramente nerviosa.  
“Encantada”, dijo Susana dándole dos besos a la otra chica. “¿Y de qué os conocéis?”.  
“Eeemm… Cl… Clara y yo nos conocemos de hace muchos años. Éramos… Éramos muy amigas antes de meterme a monja”, contestó Milagros.  
“¡Qué guay!, ¿no? No conocía a ninguna amiga suya del pasado ¿Estabas con Milagros en el grupo de música también?”, preguntó Susana.  
“¿Te ha contado lo del grupo? Sí, bueno, igual ahora estaríamos triunfando…”, dijo Clara bromeando.  
“Qué exagerá…”, contestó Milagros entre risas nerviosas.  
“Pues nada, ha sido... Una sorpresa volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. Un placer, Susana. Ya nos veremos, supongo”, dijo Clara.  
“Pero intercambiar el número de teléfono y quedamos un día a tomar algo o lo que sea, que yo quiero saber cosas de esta mujer de adolescente y vosotras tenéis que poneros al día”, dijo Susana antes de que Clara terminara de despedirse.  
“Susana… Seguro que Clara tiene cosas mejores que hacer, no vamos a molestar a la muchacha”, respondió Milagros.  
“No seas tonta, Milagros. Seguro que te parece guay la idea, ¿no?”, insistió Susana.  
“Aaam… No, claro. Dame tu número y te hago una perdida”, accedió Clara.  
“¡Perfecto! Vamos hablando y quedamos un día” Encantada de conocerte”, dijo Susana mientras le volvió a dar un par de besos para despedirse.  
“Nos vemos, pues”, se despidió también Milagros.  
El resto de camino a casa fue un poco raro, Milagros no dijo mucho y Susana no entendía por qué estaba así.  
“Bueno, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? No has dicho ni media palabra desde que nos hemos encontrado con tu amiga y estás rarísima”, preguntó Susana nada más llegar a casa.  
“No… No me pasa nada, Susana”, respondió Milagros.  
“Milagros, que no soy tonta. Venga, va, cuéntamelo”, insistió Susana.  
Milagros agachó la cabeza y estaba a punto de llorar. “Ey… No pasa nada. Soy yo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa”, dijo Susana mientras abrazaba a Milagros.  
Se quedaron abrazadas en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Milagros por fin se decidió a hablar. “No es que no quiera contártelo, Susana… Yo… Yo pensaba que nunca la iba a volver a ver y me ha traído muchos recuerdos de cuando yo era joven y…”  
“Bueno, pero eso no es malo, ¿o sí?”, preguntó Susana.  
“Que yo me porté muy mal con ella, Susana. Que… Que no se merecía lo que le hice y nunca llegué a explicárselo y ahora seguro que me odia y…”, dijo Milagros entre sollozos.  
“Pero a ver, ¿qué le hiciste exactamente?”.  
“¿Tú te acuerdas que te dije que antes de meterme a monja yo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga?”, preguntó Milagros.  
“Claro. ¿Clara era esta chica?”.  
“Sí…”, a Milagros se le volvieron a saltar las lágrimas. “Lo que nunca te he contado es lo que pasó exactamente… Susana, que-que yo me metí a monja porque creía que estaba confundida y llena de dudas y no sabía qué me estaba pasando y…”.  
“Para, para, para… ¿Me estás diciendo que tenías dudas de tus sentimientos hacia tu amiga y lo único que se te ocurrió fue meterte a monja sin decirle nada a ella? Es un poco heavy, Milagros”, dijo Susana.  
“Ya, ya… Fue una locura pero yo qué sé, Susana, fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer… Soy una persona horrible, Susana… Y ahora tú también me vas a odiar y yo no sé qué voy a ha-”.  
“Milagros. Milagros, escúchame. Primero, probablemente seas la única persona en este mundo que no es horrible. Segundo, yo jamás podría odiarte... Ni aunque nos costara 5 horas llegar a en coche al supermercado. Y tercero, lo que hiciste sí, fue una movida muy chunga y a ella seguro que le sentó muy mal; pero eras muy joven y ahora han pasado muchos años y no ganas nada con castigarte por todo lo que pasó”, dijo Susana.  
“Luego se supone que yo soy la adulta de esta relación…”, intentó bromear Milagros entre lágrimas.  
“¡Ja! La Romerito cuando quiere saca toda su sabiduría”, dijo Susana haciendo reír a Milagros.  
En ese momento, Milagros quería decir las palabras mágicas más que nunca, pero no se atrevió. No quería arruinar lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, no podía perder a la loca que tenía delante.  
“¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer y que os puede ayudar a cerrar todo esto? Habla con ella. Quedad a tomar un café y os contáis todo”, le propuso Susana.  
“Que no, que no, Susana… Seguro que ella no quiere verme ni en pintura y menos quedar conmigo a solas para hablar de lo que pasó”, dijo Milagros.  
“Igual ella ahora está como tú por algo que pasó hace 20 años y-”.  
“Oye, ¡10 años! Que no pasó hace tanto”, la interrumpió Milagros.  
“Da igual. La cosa es que lo habléis todo y así podáis cerrar el tema y pasar página”, continuó Susana.  
“Si tienes razón… Pero no sé… Me lo voy a pensar, ¿vale?”, dijo Milagros. “Aaaay… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi niña?”, continuó mientras abrazaba a Susana.  
“Pues perdida en la vida, cariño, perdida en la vida…”, respondió Susana. “Venga, vamos a hacer la cena y olvidamos un poco el tema, ¿quieres?”.  
“Pero cocino yo ahora, eh. No vaya a ser que…”, respondió Milagros rápidamente.  
“Entonces, ¿admites que ha sido un desastre mi comida? Si ya lo sabía yo… No sé por qué no lo querías decir”, dijo Susana.  
“No vamos a volver a tener esta discusión, Susana… Venga, va, ayúdame a hacer la cena si quieres”, respondió Milagros.

Finalmente, Milagros hizo una cena para chuparse los dedos, como siempre. La velada había sido maravillosa y el tema de antes había quedado prácticamente olvidado. Habían decidido un plan tranquilo para el Sábado, así que habían puesto una película y estaban tranquilamente en el sofá. Como ya era habitual, estaban más pendientes la una de la otra que de la película. Era imposible ver algo con Susana besando constantemente a Milagros.  
“Susana… ¿No te está gustando la película? Podemos cambiar si quieres”, dijo Milagros.  
“Sí, sí. Está super interesante”, respondió Susana.  
“¡Pero si no la estás viendo!”.  
“¡Pero oye! Que sí”.  
“A ver, ¿de qué va?”.  
“De… De la pava ésta que pierde al hermano y…”.  
“Eso ha pasado en el primer minuto de la película, Susana”.  
“Si quieres paro lo que estoy haciendo”, dijo Susana mientras le provocaba dándole más besos... “Y le presto toda mi atención a la trama”, en ese momento se acercó para darle otro beso pero se paró justo antes de rozarle los labios.  
Milagros no pudo resistirse y fue ella quien dio el beso. “No, no importa. Si la película no es tan interesante…”, dijo antes de volver a besar a Susana y dirigir toda su atención hacia ella.

La película ya había terminado hace un rato, pero ni se habían dado cuenta. Cuando la cosa ya estaba escalando, se trasladaron a la habitación para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. A Susana nunca le había gustado tanto un plan tranquilo de Sábado noche.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasaron tranquilas, sin ningún otro acontecimiento. Milagros seguía dándole vueltas al tema, decidiendo si llamar o no a Clara. Por su parte, Susana se había propuesto empezar la semana con un propósito: aprender a cocinar para sorprender a su novia. Le había pedido ayuda a su madre y habían quedado hacer las comidas juntas todos los días, para que fuera cogiendo práctica.  
Milagros estaba en casa limpiando cuando vi en el armario su vieja maleta. Cuando colgó los hábitos, quiso guardarla para tener dentro todos los recuerdos importantes del pasado. Había cometido muchos errores pero no quería olvidarse de nada. La abrió y ahí estaba, jamás había sido capaz de deshacerse de la foto de Clara. De repente, todos los sentimientos de culpa y tristeza la volvieron a inundar. En ese momento, Milagros fue consciente de que Susana tenía razón... Si no cerraba este tema, todo este malestar la iba a acompañar siempre; así que decidió llamar a Clara para quedar con ella. No se atrevió a escuchar su voz, por eso le mandó un mensaje: Hola, Clara. Soy Milagros, ¿te acuerdas? Que nos encontramos el otro día en la calle. He pensado que podríamos quedar un día para tomar un café y hablar. Entenderé si no quieres quedar. Bueno, un saludo.  
Tardó unas horas en recibir una contestación. Milagros ya estaba pensando que no quería ni responderle que no iba a quedar cuando recibió un mensaje de Clara: Hola, Milagros. Qué sorpresa, pensaba que no iba a volver a saber de ti. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos el Miércoles por la tarde en la cafetería de siempre? Dime hora y estaré allí.  
Milagros no quiso decirle nada a Susana hasta que no hablara con Clara, necesitaba hacer esto sola. Además, entre semana, Susana estaba muy liada entre las clases, estudiar y demás.

Ya había llegado el día y Milagros estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que imaginaba. No sabía cómo comportarse, qué decir o por dónde empezar. Ya estaba en la cafetería donde habían quedado, pero era pronto así que la espera estaba siendo horrible. Clara no se hizo esperar mucho. Fue verla entrar por la puerta y sentirse como si tuviera 15 años de nuevo. Se levantó nerviosa para recibir a la otra chica.  
“Hola”, la saludó Milagros dudando si darle dos besos o no.  
“Hola. ¿Llevas esperando mucho? ¿Llego tarde?”, preguntó Clara.  
“No, no, no. No te preocupes, mujer, que he sido yo la que ha venido pronto. Siéntate. ¿Qué te apetece tomar?”, dijo Milagros sentándose de nuevo.  
“Un con leche, pero no te preocupes. Ya me lo pido yo, que vengo todos los días y saben cómo me gusta”, respondió Clara haciendo señas a la camarera. “Bueno, ¿y dónde está Susana? Pensaba que iba a estar ella también”.  
“¿Susana? No… No. Ella está haciendo unas cosas y yo quería hablar contigo las dos solas”, contestó Milagros con cierto nerviosismo.  
“Okey… ¿De qué quieres hablar?”, preguntó Clara.  
“Pues… No sé… De cómo te ha ido durante todos estos años, de todo lo que pasó… De lo que hice… Nunca te expliqué qué es lo que pasó y no te lo merecías”, dijo Milagros con tristeza.  
“Hmmm… ¿No crees que la explicación llega un poco tarde”.  
“Yo… Lo siento, ha sido una mala idea pedirte que vinieras”, dijo Milagros levantándose de la mesa para marcharse.  
Clara le cogió del brazo para pararla. “Perdona, no debería haberte contestado así… Quédate, por favor”.  
“Clara… Sé que lo que te hice fue horrible y no te lo merecías. Y… No, no estoy poniendo ninguna excusa, solo quiero explicarte mi versión”, dijo Milagros.  
“Está bien... “, dijo Clara haciéndole un gesto para que continuara.  
“Yo… Yo estaba asustada, confundida, no entendía lo que me estaba pasando. Eras mi mejor amiga, lo más importante de mi vida, y yo pensaba que-que era por eso que tenía todos esos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia a ti. ¿Te acuerdas del día ese después del concierto que dimos en la plaza del pueblo?”, preguntó Milagros.  
“Claro, ¿cómo iba a olvidarme?”.  
“Esa noche fue cuando me di cuenta de que no te quería solo como mi mejor amiga. Cuando… Cuando me besaste, sentí que se me salía el corazón del pecho. Era como si… Como si todo tuviera sentido y a la vez no, porque nunca me había sentido tan bien hasta ese momento, pero estaba besando a mi mejor amiga… A-a una chica. Por eso salí corriendo esa noche”, explicó Milagros con lágrimas en los ojos.  
“¿Piensas que para mí no fue igual de impactante todo lo que estaba pasando? Estaba igual de perdida y lo único que necesitaba era a mi mejor amiga… Pero resulta que no la volví a ver hasta hace unos días”, dijo Clara con la misma tristeza.  
“No… No sabía qué hacer. Al día siguiente, fui a misa con mi abuela y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de seguir la llamada del Señor… Ni siquiera pensé en todas las consecuencias que iba a acarrear, solo lo vi como una solución para escapar de todo y ponerle remedio”, admitió Milagros.  
“¿Funcionó? ¿Le pusiste remedio?”, preguntó Clara.  
“Fue-fue muy duro al principio, pero poco a poco fui enterrando todo lo que había sido y sentido… Creía que con el tiempo, todas las voces de mi interior se iban a callar y que iba a ser feliz ahí adentro. Ilusa de mí…”, dijo Milagros.  
“¿Y cómo decidiste dejarlo? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?”, preguntó Clara con curiosidad.  
Milagros sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde ante la pregunta. “Resulta que mi plan de hacer como que todo estaba bien no había tenido mucho éxito… Estaba viendo la vida pasar y viendo cómo la gente vivía sus vidas y yo sentía que estaba desperdiciando muchos años siendo algo que no quería ser… Me lo pensé mucho, eh, no te creas que fue una decisión fácil dejar a mis niñas pero…”.  
“¿Tus niñas?”, preguntó Clara extrañada.  
“Ay, mis niñas… Cómo las echo de menos. Son las niñas que cuidaba todos los años en el campamento de monjas. Son lo más bonito del mundo. Ahí es donde conocí a Susana”, dijo Milagros.  
“¿A Susana? ¿En el campamento de monjas? Jamás lo hubiera dicho”, admitió Clara entre risas.  
“¿Por qué lo dices? A ver, igual Susana parece una muchacha así un poco loca, pero mi Susana tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Te lo digo yo que la conozco bien… Te hace reír siempre, nunca te aburres con ella. Es muy lista cuando quiere, va a llegar muy lejos si trabaja duro. Y además, ¡canta y baila también! La tendrías que ver, tiene una voz preciosa, seguro que te gustaba. Igual el estilo no es de nuestra época y tal pero tiene mucho talento”, dijo Milagros con una cara totalmente diferente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos iluminados.  
“Aaah… La quieres mucho, ¿no?”, preguntó Clara al darse cuenta de todo.  
“Más que a nada en este mundo”, admitió Milagros como si ella se acabara de dar cuenta realmente de sus sentimientos hacia Susana.  
“Hazme un favor, no huyas esta vez. Dile lo que sientes y cuídala, por como hablas de ella, no tengo duda de que es maravillosa.”, le pidió Clara.  
“Sí, sí que lo es”.  
“Milagros, sé feliz, sé tú misma. No tengas miedo de vivir y no te preocupes más por lo que pasó, ¿vale? Ya está, pasó hace muchos años y lo mejor que podemos hacer las dos es dejar todo a trás”, le dijo Clara.  
“Clara… Gracias, de verdad. Gracias por escucharme. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?”, preguntó Milagros.  
Ambas se levantaron de la mesa para darse un abrazo. Fue liberador, como si se hubieran quitado 20 kilos de encima.  
“Se ha hecho tarde, tengo que irme a casa y a hacer unos recados. Pero me alegro de haber tenido esta conversación. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto y esta vez, trae a Susana para conocerla bien”, se despidió Clara.  
“Seguro que a ella le encanta la idea… Nos vemos”.  
Milagros se sentía mejor que nunca, al final había sido muy buena idea hablar de todo esto. Se moría de ganas de contárselo a Susana, pero quería hacerlo en persona y hoy ya era tarde para verla. Aún así, le llamó para escuchar su voz y ver qué tal le había ido el día.

Por su parte, Susana llevaba toda la semana cocinando con su madre. Iba a dar en loca, pero se había esforzado tanto que había hecho un gran avance. A Milagros le había dicho que no planeara nada para el Viernes noche, que le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Esta vez esperaba que fuera una sorpresa para bien. Ya había comprado todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para la receta que iba a preparar. Solo faltaba hablar con su novia para ultimar los detalles.  
“Hola, amor”, llamó a Milagros por teléfono.  
“Hola, Sus. ¿Qué tal todo?”, preguntó Milagros.  
“Bien, he estado haciendo la compra con mi madre. Oye, que ¿cómo quedamos luego? Porque yo necesito la cocina durante un rato y tú no puedes espiar”, dijo Susana.  
“Susana, ¿la… la cocina? ¿Para qué? Ya te dije que no hace falta que hagas nada, que a mí no me importa cocinar, de verdad te lo digo”, contestó Milagros.  
“Ay, Milagros, hija, qué poca fe en mí... Dame una última oportunidad. Si la cago, no volveré a meterme en la cocina, será todo tuya. Anda, porfa…”, le pidió Susana.  
“Bueno, vale… Pero luego no te enfades si no te sale, eh”, accedió Milagros.  
“Ya verás, ¡te vas a chupar los dedos! Y no por lo de siempre… Bueno, eso luego sí”.  
“¡SUSANA!”.  
“Entonces, ¿quedamos a las 8 en tu casa? Yo llevo todo”, preguntó.  
“Perfecto, te espero en casa. Un besito”, se despidió Milagros.  
“¡Chao! Un beso”, Susana colgó y se fue directa a prepararse para ir a casa de Milagros a poner en práctica todos los conocimientos aprendidos y no repetir la cagada de la vez anterior.

Susana ya llevaba un rato en la cocina, no le había dejado mirar ni las bolsas con lo que traía para ver lo que iba a cocinar. Milagros estaba leyendo en el sofá, intrigada por ver qué salía de todo esto. Tenía que admitir que, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba cocinando, olía realmente bien. Tampoco le había dejado ayudar a poner la mesa, Susana quería ocuparse de todo. Cuando ya estaba todo listo, le llamó para que fuera a cenar.  
Susana había preparado todo. La mesa tenía hasta unas velas y un pequeño ramo de flores. Milagros no sabía cómo iba a estar la cena, pero solo con esto ya había merecido la pena.  
“Señorita”, dijo Susana moviéndole la silla para que se sentara.  
“¿Qué-qué es todo esto, Susana? Es precioso”, dijo Milagros.  
En la mesa, había varios platos con diferentes entrantes. Esta vez, Susana se había esforzado mucho.   
“Puedes ir probando. Luego cuando terminemos, tengo el plato fuerte”, dijo Susana.  
“Tiene todo muy buena pinta, la verdad. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo esto, Sus?”, preguntó MIlagros.  
“Aaaah… Una tiene sus trucos. Pero venga, prueba a ver si te gusta”, le insistió Susana.  
Milagros empezó a probar los entrantes y con solo el primer mordisco, estaba alucinando con lo bueno que estaba. “Mmmmm… Pe-pero esto está muy rico, Susana”, admitió Milagros.  
“¡JA! Te lo dije, te dije que te ibas a chupar los dedos”, Susana levantó los brazos celebrando la victoria.  
Durante la cena, Milagros aprovechó para contarle que había hablado con Clara. “Te tengo que contar… Te hice caso y el Miércoles quedé con Clara para hablar”.  
“¿En serio? No me habías dicho nada… Y ¿cómo fue? ¿Bien?”, preguntó Susana.  
“No-no te dije nada porque necesitaba hacerlo sola… ¿Te… te ha molestado?”.  
“¡No, no! Lo entiendo… Pero cuenta, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Qué hizo?”.  
“Estuvimos hablando y le conté mi parte de la historia. Cómo… Cómo me sentí yo y por qué lo hice. Pues eso, le-le conté todos estos años, cómo los he vivido y que lo sentía mucho porque yo sé que me porté muy mal y no se lo merecía”, respondió Milagros.  
“¿Y ella qué te dijo? ¿Reaccionó mal o algo?”, preguntó Susana de nuevo.  
“No, no… Me dijo que… Que ella también lo pasó mal y que nunca pensó que nos íbamos a encontrar de nuevo. Que… Que lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasar página”.  
“Pues muy bien, ¿no? Y… ¿Tú estás bien?”.  
“Sí, sí, sí. Ahora estoy mejor. Ya me he desahogado y como que ya puedo dejar todo eso atrás, ¿sabes? Acabamos bien. Me dijo que a ver si quedamos las tres para conocerte”, dijo Milagros.  
“¿Hablásteis de mí?”, preguntó Susana con una sonrisa.  
“Claro… Se-se acordaba de ti”.  
“Normal, como para no acordarse de mí”, bromeó Susana. “Pero… ¿qué le dijiste de mí?”.  
“Pues… Cosas, Susana, no sé... Que te conocí en el campamento y-”.  
“¿Le dijiste que soy tu novia?”, le interrumpió Susana.  
“No hizo falta, lo-lo averiguó ella misma”, respondió Milagros.  
“Uy, eso es por cómo hablarías de mí… Te lo vio en la cara”, continuó bromeando Susana.  
“Pues… Pues probablemente”, admitió Milagros.  
“Si es que soy irresistible y ahora, encima, cocino de puta madre. Estás perdida, Milagros…”, dijo Susana riéndose.  
“Totalmente perdida…”, dijo Milagros cambiando su expresión. “Susana… Que… Que sé que a veces no es fácil aguantarme y que tienes que tener mucha paciencia conmigo, pero que… Que yo nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida, Susana. Sin ti no hubiera sido capaz de todo lo que he conseguido y aprendido durante todos estos últimos meses. Que simplemente con un mensaje de esos tuyos o con escuchar tu voz, ya soy feliz. Que yo… Que estoy enamorada de ti, Susana Romero. Que te quiero”, soltó Milagros todo de golpe.  
Susana se quedó mirándole a los ojos, en silencio, con una expresión que Milagros no sabía cómo interpretar. Finalmente empezó a hablar, “¿Me quieres?”. Milagros asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas a punto de caer. Sin decir nada más, Susana se acercó y le dio un beso, intentando demostrarle todo lo que con palabras se quedaba corto. Tras unos instantes, Susana se separó unos escasos centímetros, miró a Milagros fijamente en los ojos y dijo: “Yo también te quiero. Mucho”.

Habían dejado toda la comida a medias y todo estaba patas arriba, pero eran las 5 de la mañana y ahí estaban, sentadas en el suelo de la cocina, desnudas y comiendo las sobras de la cena.  
“Esto está muy bueno, eh, Sus”, dijo Milagros.  
“Tú sí que estás buena”, le contestó.  
“Ay, Susana, qué cosas dices…”, se sonrojó Milagros mientras Susana pensó que quería pasar todo su vida sacándole los colores a la mujer que tenía delante.


End file.
